


Perspective

by Foxleggs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Human AU, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Teenage Dumbasses, they're 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxleggs/pseuds/Foxleggs
Summary: After an encounter with Amora, Thor is (unnecessarily) worried about the size of his manhood.He convinces Loki to take a look at it to help him out.





	Perspective

It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon in late August and Loki was on his way to kill Thor.  


If there were time afterwards, Loki would be killing Amora too. He had left his afternoon free just in case.  


As he turned into Thor’s street, Loki’s phone pinged with yet another message. He fished it out of his shorts – Amora again – Are you not talking to me now? Before he had a chance to respond (not that he was going to), another text flashed up – Think about why this bothers you so much.  


___Ugh, that was Amora all over: do something shitty and then roll her eyes, toss her hair and dismiss you with a “Whatever, why are you even bothered?” as if she didn’t know.  
_ _ _

___If Loki scrolled up he could still see the text that started all of this - Thor's dicks smaller than I thought it would be – followed by the aubergine emoji because Amora was a classless bitch. He had not responded then either because, really, what the fuck was he supposed to say to that? Congrats on banging Thor? Sorry he didn’t meet up to your ‘I lost my virginity last year so now I’m a sophisticated woman of the world and a patronising bitch to all my friends’ standards? Why the fuck am I even friends with you?  
___

___But, as much as he might want to hit her with a shovel sometimes, he was friends with Amora. Good friends, even. She was probably his second-best friend after Thor.  
_ _ _

___Thor, the dick.  
_ _ _

___Loki had told Thor so many times not to go near any of his female friends. It had been over a year since Thor and Sif had split up and they were all still dealing with the fallout. Loki was not particularly bothered about the fact that they no longer hung out with Sif – he had never really liked her for reasons he could not quite put his finger on – but he did not want to go through that with Amora. Thor had appeared to get it – he was forever knocking Amora back when she flirted with him. But now, obviously, something had gone wrong.  
_ _ _

___And Thor had to die.  
_ _ _

___When he reached Thor’s house he was surprised to find Thor’s mom on the drive about to get into the car. He stopped dead. He did his best to school his expression. By the time he approached her he was in full ‘that nice boy, such a good influence on Thor’ mode.  
___

___“Hello, Mrs Borson, is Thor in?”  
_ _ _

___She looked up from where she was rummaging through her bag for her keys.  
_ _ _

___“Hi, Loki, didn’t see you there. He’s sulking in his room about something – why don’t you see if you can cheer him up?” She found her keys and unlocked the car. “The door’s open, sweetheart, if you want to let yourself in. Tell him I’ll be back in a few hours.”  
_ _ _

___“Will do. Hopefully, I’ll have cheered him up by then.” His best winning smile. He knew he was laying it on thick.  
_ _ _

___She smiled back warmly. He was sure she would have ruffled his hair if he’d been standing closer. He said goodbye to her and went into the house to murder her son.  
_ _ _

___Loki took his shoes off in the hall, partly to be a conscientious guest, but mostly so that Thor would not hear him coming. He took a detour into the kitchen first, knowing that the fridge would be fully stocked with Diet Coke. He grabbed a couple of cans, intending to drink them both; it was a hot day.  
_ _ _

___Upstairs, he barged into Thor’s room; they’d known each other since they were three, there was basically nothing that either of them hadn’t seen.  
_ _ _

___The heat hit Loki like a brick wall. There was no sign of Thor. His curtains were drawn, the lack of movement behind them and the complete absence of air in the room told Loki that the window was shut. Depositing the cokes on the bedside table, Loki climbed onto the bed to get to the curtains. As he did so, he noticed a Thor-shaped lump under the duvet. So, that’s where he was. How was he even alive in this heat?  
_ _ _

___Loki opened the window, allowing a heavenly breeze to billow into the room. He let himself enjoy it for a moment before he turned to deal with his idiot friend.  
_ _ _

___“Are you asleep or what?”  
_ _ _

___There was a muffled sound which Loki eventually deciphered as “go away”. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. The heat was still too much – how the hell was Thor under a blanket in this weather? Loki pulled his t-shirt over his head and used it to dab at his sweaty chest. He jabbed his big toe into a random lump that he guessed was Thor’s back.  
_ _ _

___“We need to talk, Thor.”  
_ _ _

___Thor let out a groan like the world’s saddest orca. And everyone said that Loki was the dramatic one.  
_ _ _

___“What’s wrong, are you ill?” He hoped so, that would serve him right.  
_ _ _

___There was another groan which Loki interpreted as “I don’t wanna talk about it”.  
_ _ _

___Well that was tough because he was going to talk about it. Or rather, he was going to listen.  
_ _ _

___Loki tossed his t-shirt and whipped the blanket down ready to tear Thor a new one. He froze: Thor looked so tiny and miserable, curled into the foetal position in just his boxers. All the rage left Loki then (well, he filed it away for later).  
_ _ _

___“What’s wrong?” Loki lay down next to his best friend. He placed a hand on his shoulder. “Talk to me, Thor.”  
_ _ _

___“It’s nothing. It’s stupid.”  
_ _ _

___“Nothing that could get you this upset could be stupid.”  
_ _ _

___Thor rolled onto his back. “Just forget it, ok? If you wanna hang out we can hang out, but we are not talking about this.”  
_ _ _

___Loki made a disgusted noise. Thor wasn’t even grateful that he’d changed his mind about killing him. Typical. He shuffled into a sitting position and leant over Thor to grab one of the cans.  
_ _ _

___Thor perked up at that sight. “Did you get one for me?”  
_ _ _

___Loki looked down at Thor grinning up at him hopefully. The can in his hand was so cold it almost hurt against his skin. Loki got one of his Very Bad Ideas.  
_ _ _

___Quick as a flash, he straddled Thor, making sure that his arms were trapped between his legs. Loki grabbed the other coke and placed both of them over Thor’s nipples.  
_ _ _

___Thor yelped, bucking up. Loki was nearly dislodged but he held on tight.  
_ _ _

___“Tell me!”  
_ _ _

___Thor struggled beneath him but could not find the leverage needed to throw him off. Eventually, he gave up.  
_ _ _

___“Alright, just stop!”  
_ _ _

___Loki pulled the cans back but held them in position, ready to attack again if Thor tried to renege.  
_ _ _

___“So… the thing that’s got me upset is…”  
_ _ _

___It was obvious that Thor was stalling for time, but Loki did not figure out why until it was too late. Thor’s hands brushed against both of his ankles. Loki realised with horror that Thor was going for the soles of his feet. Thor had not surrendered, he had merely changed tact, reaching down to the place he knew Loki was freakishly ticklish.  
_ _ _

___Loki made to slam the cans back down just as he felt the tips of Thor’s fingers on his feet. It was too late for him. He collapsed onto Thor’s chest, shrieking.  
_ _ _

___In this new position, Thor was able to roll over and shove Loki away. Loki scrambled up, folding his legs beneath him. Thor remained where he was, smirking like a smug little shit.  
_ _ _

___Loki opened one of the cokes, relieved when it didn’t explode in his face. “I might actually be able to help, if you let me.”  
_ _ _

___Thor snorted. “There’s no helping this.”  
_ _ _

___Loki tried staring him out. Thor met his gaze and held it. The only sound in the stiflingly hot room was their breathing, still a little heavy after their recent fumble. Eventually Thor sighed.  
_ _ _

___“You have to promise me that you won’t be a dick about it.”  
_ _ _

___“I promise.” Loki took a long drink of coke to hide his victorious grin.  
_ _ _

___Thor let out another long sigh before he began. “I was with Amora…” He let that hang there, looking over to Loki for a reaction.  
_ _ _

___Loki did his best to appear nonchalant. “I already know that something happened with Amora; she told me.”  
_ _ _

___Thor’s eyes were suddenly wide open in horror. “What exactly did she tell you?”  
_ _ _

___Loki thought back to the text Amora sent him, the one about Thor’s dick. She wouldn’t have said that to Thor, would she? It would explain Thor’s mood. No one would like hearing that about themselves, true or not. Wait, was it true? Could Thor really…  
_ _ _

___Loki realised that he had been quiet for too long. His eyes darted back to Thor’s horrified face; he had evidently taken Loki’s silence as an answer.  
_ _ _

___There was a beat where they just stared at each other, then Thor yanked the covers back over his face. He also got Loki in the process.  
_ _ _

___It was extremely lucky that Loki’s coke had been basically empty. He wiped the splatter from his chest and tossed the can as best he could. Then he turned to his idiot friend.  
_ _ _

___It was too hot under the blanket. They were close enough that they were breathing the same air. Loki’s instinct was to force his way out, but it was light enough that he could see Thor’s face. He had never seen Thor so morose.  
_ _ _

___“What actually happened?”  
_ _ _

___Thor turned his head just enough to look at Loki through downcast eyes. He breathed out a long sigh before he started to speak.  
_ _ _

___“Me and Amora were…” To Loki’s immense relief, Thor made a vague gesture rather than getting into specifics. “Then I got it out and she just looked at it.”  
_ _ _

___“Looked at it?”  
_ _ _

___Thor jerked over onto his side to face Loki. “It was the way she looked at it! There was this look on her face and then she said ‘Oh’.”  
_ _ _

___“Oh?”  
_ _ _

___“It was the way she said oh! She thought it was small, I could tell.”  
_ _ _

___Loki was about to tell him that Amora had only said that it was smaller than she had expected. He realised that probably would not help.  
_ _ _

___“Would you…” Thor’s voice had dropped to a whisper. “Would you… look at it?”  
_ _ _

___It took Loki a second to realise what he meant. His jaw dropped and his eyebrows almost shot off his face.  
_ _ _

___Thor – lying on his side – did a kind of half-shrug. “You said you wanted to help.”  
_ _ _

___“Yeah, but…”  
_ _ _

___There was helping and then there was appraising your best mate’s dick. What if it actually was small? What the hell was he supposed to say then? Even worse: what if this apparently embarrassingly small dick of Thor’s was bigger than Loki’s? This was a minefield!  
_ _ _

___As Loki opened his mouth to tell Thor no way, he looked down and realised that Thor had already gone ahead and got it out. Loki’s mouth continued to hang open.  
_ _ _

___Loki tried not to look but, when something as weird as your best friend pulling his dick out happens, you have to look don’t you? He found himself leaning closer.  
_ _ _

___At first glance, Thor’s dick was maybe a similar size to Loki’s when it was soft. But, if he were being honest, Loki did think it looked kind of small in Thor’s hand.  
_ _ _

___“Loki?” Thor’s voice was tiny. When Loki looked to his face, his eyes were huge.  
_ _ _

___Shit. He needed to think of something reassuring to say, and fast. Unfortunately, what came out of his mouth was less than ideal.  
_ _ _

___“You have really big hands.”  
_ _ _

___For a moment, Thor just blinked at him. Then he unleashed another whale noise and curled up on his side away from Loki.  
_ _ _

___Loki rubbed at his friend’s bicep. “Shh, look, it’s a perspective thing, isn’t it? It’s just cuz the rest of you is so big.” A whale noise again, obviously not the right thing to say. “No, no, that’s not… Anyway, maybe you’re just…” Shit, what was that phrase again? “A grower, not a show-er.”  
_ _ _

___Thor stopped whining. He looked over his shoulder at Loki. “You think so?”  
_ _ _

___Loki shrugged. “Probably.”  
_ _ _

___“Right, hang on then.”  
_ _ _

___Thor pulled the blanket down just enough to stick his head and arm through. Loki could not see what he was doing but he heard a squelching noise. When Thor returned there was some sort of cream in his hand. He placed his hand on his dick and…  
_ _ _

___“Jesus, Thor!” Loki scrambled out from under the blanket, away from where his best friend was trying to make himself hard.  
_ _ _

___Loki fished Thor’s untouched can out from the sheets and opened it; Thor did not deserve coke.  
_ _ _

___He considered leaving but could not put it passed Thor to chase him down the street with a boner. Better to get this over with.  
_ _ _

___Thor was still working his dick; the movements under the blanket were unmistakable. If he kept that up, he was going to come.  
_ _ _

___There was a strange tightness in the pit of Loki’s stomach – he must have drank the coke too fast. He tossed the empty into the bin. The noise brought Thor’s sweaty head out of the blanket.  
_ _ _

___He was panting slightly, ruddy-cheeked and sweaty. When he met Loki’s eyes, he immediately looked away.  
_ _ _

___Loki grinned. Being able to revel in Thor’s embarrassment was much more normal to him.  
_ _ _

___“Finally managed to tear yourself away? You nearly ruined your own plan by coming, you know.”  
_ _ _

___Thor scowled, still not looking at him. “Shut up! I got into it. You try touching yourself and having to stop before you come.”  
_ _ _

___Loki’s cock gave a twitch of interest and – just like that – he was wrong-footed again. This had already been such a tiring day. He made a big show of sighing and rolling his eyes.  
_ _ _

___“Do it, then, unless you’ve gone off the idea.”  
_ _ _

___Thor took a deep breath, then he threw back the covers.  
_ _ _

___There is was. It was certainly a good deal bigger than when it was soft. Loki started to worry that it actually was bigger than his own. But then, Thor slipped his hand around it to hold it up and it was once again dwarfed in his palm.  
_ _ _

___“Well?”  
_ _ _

___Loki tried to put more effort into thinking through his choice of words this time around.  
_ _ _

___“It’s fine, Thor, it really is.”  
_ _ _

___“Fine?” Thor seemed less than pleased.  
_ _ _

___“Yeah, your giant gorilla hands can make anything look small, that’s all it is.”  
_ _ _

___Thor chuckled. He pulled himself up into a half-sitting position. “So… how does it compare?”  
_ _ _

___Loki stared at him blankly until Thor nodded towards Loki’s crotch. Oh.  
_ _ _

___“Erm, it’s probably about the same?”  
_ _ _

___He sensed where Thor was going with this but pretended not to, hoping his friend would drop it.  
_ _ _

___Thor, of course, never let anything drop. “C’mon, Lokes, fair’s fair.”  
_ _ _

___It hardly seemed fair to Loki that he was expected to show Thor his penis just because he had bombarded him with his. Still, he suspected that he would never hear the end of it he if didn’t.  
_ _ _

___Thor sat up properly when Loki undid his shorts.  
_ _ _

___Loki waited for Thor to look away. He did not.  
_ _ _

___“You’re not watching!”  
_ _ _

___Thor rolled his eyes and covered his face like a weeping angel.  
_ _ _

___For some reason, Loki’s dick did not need much coaxing to get properly hard. He soon found out what Thor meant about having to force himself to stop. When he finally did, it was obvious that Thor had peeked.  
_ _ _

___“Well, there you are then.”  
_ _ _

___Thor moved the hands that were still barely covering his face. “Huh.”  
_ _ _

___As Thor leaned closer, Loki felt the urge to cover himself up. His friend’s miserable expression stopped him.  
_ _ _

___“What now, Thor?”  
_ _ _

___“It’s bigger!”  
_ _ _

___Loki looked from his own crotch to Thor’s and back again. They looked about the same size to him.  
_ _ _

___“It’s your stupid big bear paws, Thor, like I’ve been saying. I just have normal, human-sized hands.”  
_ _ _

___The storm clouds were beginning to settle on Thor’s brow again. “You’re just saying that.”  
_ _ _

___“Oh, for fuck’s sake! Look!”  
_ _ _

___Before Loki could realise what he was doing, his hand was resting on Thor’s dick.  
_ _ _

___Their eyes met as their pinkies did, stacked on top of each other on Thor’s length.  
_ _ _

___Loki came to his senses and snatched his hand away.  
_ _ _

___“Right… so, you see what I meant.”  
_ _ _

___“No.”  
_ _ _

___Loki exhaled sharply. Why the hell was Thor being so awkward? Especially after Loki had already made things really awkward. Today was just awkward stacked on awkward stacked on awkward. Loki realised that he had thought the word ‘awkward’ too many times and it had sent his brain funny. It took him a second to realise that Thor was speaking again.  
_ _ _

___“You did it too quickly, I didn’t get the chance to look.”  
_ _ _

___When Loki met Thor’s eyes again, they were oddly hopeful. Was he angling for Loki to touch him again? Why? That didn’t make any sense. What made even less sense was the fact that Loki wanted to do it. He took a deep breath and reached out for Thor.  
_ _ _

___Thor moved his own hand out of the way.  
_ _ _

___Thor was heavy and warm in his palm. Still slick, too, from the lotion and the precum. Loki let his hand rest there for a moment. He really did make Thor look bigger. To test it even further, he spread his fingers wide, covering more skin. His thumb came to rest against the head. It slid in the thick fluid there.  
_ _ _

___Loki dragged his eyes back up to Thor’s face. “See?”  
_ _ _

___Thor’s eyes blinked open slowly. “Yeah…I see.”  
_ _ _

___He darted forward to press his lips to Loki’s.  
_ _ _

___Loki’s mouth dropped open in a panic, giving Thor the opportunity to push his tongue in.  
_ _ _

___The kiss was sweet but Loki could not concentrate on anything other than the cock in his hand. He squeezed. Thor jerked back but did not move away completely. He rested his forehead against Loki’s.  
_ _ _

___Thor’s breath was coming in such ragged jolts that the force of it moved them both, swaying them back and forth.  
_ _ _

___“Keep going, Loki,” He darted his tongue out to lick across Loki’s lips, “Please, don’t stop.”  
_ _ _

___Loki rubbed his thumb over the head of Thor’s cock before sliding his hand down. He set a steady rhythm, sliding up and down as Thor began to thrust up into his hand.  
_ _ _

___Loki kept his eyes open in order to watch Thor’s face. His eyes were shut, his mouth a straight line. Whenever Loki tried something new, his head tilted to the side and his lips quirked up into something resembling a smirk. When he started to bite his lip, Loki new he was almost there.  
_ _ _

___They both sped up at the same time: Loki’s hands and Thor’s hips. One thrust, two, three, and then Thor was coming. His head tossed back, his eyes and mouth bursting open. Then he brought his face level with Loki’s to stare straight into his eyes, very much still mid-climax.  
_ _ _

___Loki found himself staring at Thor’s tongue, red and wet in his mouth. It moved with every one of Thor’s ragged pants.  
_ _ _

___Finally, Thor was finished. “Loki…”  
_ _ _

___Loki pulled him by the neck, wanting to taste that tongue again. Thor kissed him back clumsily, his usual grace and coordination seemingly lost to him.  
_ _ _

___Then he pulled back and shoved Loki just a little too roughly. “Shh, on your back, come on.”  
_ _ _

___Loki did as he was told, eager to see what Thor had in store for him. His stomach clenched as Thor pulled his shorts down the rest of the way. He struggled for a moment to get them past Loki’s curling, turned-inward feet.  
_ _ _

___He should have felt painfully self-conscious but the way that Thor looked at him put paid to that.  
_ _ _

___Thor reached up to run a hand over Loki’s chest, paying close attention to his nipples.  
_ _ _

___“Wish I still had those coke cans, I’d get you back for before. Would you like that?”  
_ _ _

___Loki could do nothing but squirm beneath him. He bucked up when one of Thor’s giant hands engulfed his cock.  
_ _ _

___“Loki…” His voice was soft and teasing. “Has anyone ever blown you?”  
_ _ _

___His cock jerked so hard that it nearly broke free of Thor’s grip. He almost came there and then.  
_ _ _

___He shook his head. “Who would? Who even notices me? Everyone just looks at you.”  
_ _ _

___Thor’s other hand slid up to cradle his neck. He looked down into Loki’s eyes (and his soul). His smile was sad. “Not everyone.”  
_ _ _

___Before Loki could ask what that meant, Thor was kissing him again. He slipped free of his mouth in order to kiss his way down Loki’s body.  
_ _ _

___Loki put all his energy into not coming until he had Thor’s mouth on him. Whatever leftover blood that was not in his dick roared in his ears.  
_ _ _

___The first thing Thor did was slowly lick his way from the base of Loki’s cock to the tip. Loki’s hips leapt a foot off the bed. He heard Thor chuckle before he finally wrapped his lips around him.  
_ _ _

___It was like nothing Loki had ever felt before. So hot, so wet and so very much THOR SUCKING HIS ACTUAL DICK IN REAL LIFE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK???  
_ _ _

___There was no way that he was going to last much longer. Thor’s mouth was hot around him and his tongue was soft. Loki’s eyes drifted shut and he let the current take him.  
_ _ _

___He just about managed to pull himself together in time to shout a warning to Thor.  
_ _ _

___Thor pulled off but took him in hand again to stroke him through his climax.  
_ _ _

___Loki’s come splattered all over his belly. He lay there gasping for breath as Thor grinned, obviously pleased with himself.  
_ _ _

___As the aftershocks left him and his body turned cold, Loki wondered where this left them now. Was that an experiment? Did Thor want to be boyfriends? Did Loki want that? Thor did this pretty regularly, not with guys (as far as Loki knew), but he had slept around most of the sixth form. He probably expected everyone he met to at least offer him a hand job by now. What if this was just a routine thing for him and he expected everything to go back to normal after this?  
_ _ _

___Thor did not seem especially troubled. He tossed a box of tissues onto the bed and turned to leave the room.  
_ _ _

___Loki pulled himself up. “Thor?”  
_ _ _

___Thor turned back, his hand on the door handle. “Tissues are there, or you can jump in the shower if you want. Gonna grab a coke, do you want one?”  
_ _ _

___Loki could not bring himself to answer. His mouth hung open and - mortifyingly – his bottom lip ever so slightly wobbled.  
_ _ _

___Thor was on the bed at his side in a second. He pulled him into a (sticky) hug.  
_ _ _

___“What is it? What’s wrong?”  
_ _ _

___“It’s just… well, you do this a lot, don’t you?”  
_ _ _

___Thor pulled back, snorting. “I guess that’s fair.”  
_ _ _

___“So, is this just like…”  
_ _ _

___Thor cut him off. “This isn’t ‘just like’ anything else; this is you and me. Okay?”  
_ _ _

___“Okay.”  
_ _ _

___Thor made to kiss him, but Loki jerked back.  
_ _ _

___“What? Don’t wanna kiss me after I sucked your dick?”  
_ _ _

___Loki wrinkled his nose, dodging Thor’s lips for a second time.  
_ _ _

___Thor grabbed hold of Loki’s shoulders to keep him still and licked all along the side of his face.  
_ _ _

___Loki made an undignified noise and shoved him back.  
_ _ _

___“You’re disgusting!” He wiped his face with his arm. “I came here to kill you, you know.”  
_ _ _

___“Yeah, well, you can try again later.”  
_ _ _

___Despite his better judgement, Loki let Thor have his kiss.  
_ _ _

___Thor left with a wink and a grin.  
_ _ _

___Loki set about trying to sort himself out. In an impressive feat of multitasking, he managed to clean himself up with the tissues (as best he could) whilst scouting around for his shorts. When he retrieved his phone from the pocket, he had no new messages.  
_ _ _

___He wondered if he should reply to Amora. Something brief that conveyed a message of ‘You did a shitty thing but we’re still friends’. For some reason, he could not bring himself to be angry with Amora anymore; it as like her hooking up with Thor suddenly didn’t matter. He looked at her last message – Think about why this bothers you so much.  
___

___Oh._ _ _

___A lot of things suddenly clicked into place._ _ _

_Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> This took so much longer to write than my last fic which was nearly 4 times longer and actually had a plot, lol. 
> 
> Inspiration: that story about Hemingway and Fitzgerald. Also, the fact that they apparently had to get an even bigger prosthetic penis for Hemsworth in Vacation cuz his giant body made the first one look small.


End file.
